ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Development
It was revealed in the "Book of Gaga" that she created the boards when she was in Ireland in early February of 2009. Gaga wore her Chanel good luck coat and drank whiskey while creating the tour. She did a sketch for each song by drawing the stage, props and outfit to each. Some of her boards were included in the "Book of Gaga". As explained in the "Book of Gaga", the show was divided in four art/pop installations: #Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress: the dancers had plate with encrusted mirror pieces which they moved as each plate similar to a spider's leg #Ziggy Stardust motorcycle: the oufit and Vespa had a lighning bolt design inspired by the famous makeup for David Bowie's persona. #Bubble Dreams: She had a piano filled with bubbles with a matching outfit also made out of bubbles. #The City (metropolis): it's the end of the Candy Warhol storyline where she reach a mainstream status. Preparation Gaga further revealed that planning the Ball became a full-time job. :"I'm on the phone every minute of every day, talking to people, being creative, planning this Ball, and my tour manager is constantly saying, 'Come on, we have to go, we've got to go right now,' " she said. "But to me, the Ball is so important. I want so much to make every depression dollar that everyone spends on my show worth it. And, yeah, I'm paying a lot for it — out of my own pocket. But that's OK. I just don't care about money." Concept In the press release for the tour, Gaga stated, "I consider what I do to be more of an Andy Warhol concept: pop performance art, multimedia, fashion, technology, video, film. And it's all coming together, and it's going to be traveling museum show." In an interview with MTV News, Gaga described the tour as: :"It's not really a tour, it's more of a traveling party. I want it to be an entire experience from the minute you walk in the front door to the minute I begin to sing. And when it's all over, everyone's going to press rewind and relive it again. It's going to be as if you're walking into New York circa 1974: There's an art installation in the lobby, a DJ spinning your favorite records in the main room, and then the most haunting performance that you've ever seen on the stage." Stage According to Gaga she prepared three versions of her show to cater to different sizes of the venues she was playing. In an interview with ''Billboard'' she said :"I want to have a clear schedule of the dimensions for each venue so that we can properly execute all the technology and visuals. I need to mentally prepare days in advance if things are going to be taken out; otherwise, I won't have a good show...Every show's gonna be an A show by the time I'm done screaming at everyone -- 'Hang it! Hang everything! Find a place to hang it!' That's gonna be my motto." She also stated, "This is going to be, like, the ultimate creative orgasm for me because I'm ready to move on. I'm not restricted to a certain structure for my show anymore. No limitations. I'm free." For the tour, Gaga did not have a proper "stage" and instead used the floor of the stage of the venue. She had a new round rotating platform (circular wedding cake riser), three large LCD screens and a brand new Vespa S150, a bubble piano. For May 19 to May 30 only, which consist of the Oceania leg of the Doll Domination Tour, Gaga used the "City", a mixed media backdrop that she used before on the previous leg of that tour. Visuals Poster The poster feature a photograph by Meeno taken during the shooting of the music video of "Poker Face". The image has been previously used as the single cover to "Poker Face". The fonts used is "Bauer Bodoni" with all the words written in uppercase. The look follow the esthetic established with the artwork for "The Fame". (To be expanded:) She revealed that she prefer to use the word "Ball" instead of "Tour". The word 'Tour' was added on the poster to avoid confusion. Tour videos For the interlude during the show, Gaga decided to keep the three shot films she shot back in December of 2008. The "Who Shot Candy Warhol?" three-part story was previously seen during the Doll Domination Tour. New backdrops were created for a few select song during the show. For the summer revisions, director Jan Urbanowski at OneDotZero Industries produced 4 visuals sequences: "Money Honey" and "Just Dance". Category:The Fame Ball Tour